Kaomoji Can't Express Our Love
by Mozu The Mochi
Summary: A collection of drabbles between kaomoji and the relationship of the emperor and his mighty shadow! Endless story with variety of genre and ratings! Chapter 1 is up with fluff! AkaKuro, rated K to M.
1. Chapter 1

**See notes at the end of the chapter!**

 **Kaomoji Can't Express Our Love**

 **DRABBLE ONE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(｡◝‿◜｡)

 _That moment when Seijuurou was feeling smug after he won against Tetsuya. . ._

They were doing it again, that harsh basketball training. It wasn't like Seijuurou was being forceful or a dictator for making a hardcore training regime but the one who had insisted was none other than the blunette. He was eager to learn, desperate even, despite the personal coach he had chosen was the captain himself.

They'd been trying to give him proper descriptions of the emperor's persona; and the list went on with scary (that was from Kise), strict, high and mighty and kind of nice (obviously this would be Murasakibara because the latter had been showering the giant with sweets and snacks). Tetsuya, though, saw such demeanours as images reflected from people's wishes. Because most times, people wouldn't want you to be your real self and so you had to act according to the likes of nature.

Because most of the times, Seijuurou would be the opposite of the emperor you'd saw in most scenarios. And Tetsuya was amongst the few (or maybe, one in a million) to witness such behaviour coming from the redhead.

Who would ever thought the redhead could be inane at most times – and very, very immature?

And for like the hundredth times – they had lost count of the rounds – they dribbled and side-stepped and moved in a fluid motion, Seijuurou confident and nimble at his feet.

 _Why are you getting so fast. . .?!_ Because he forgot how long he had been running and that his legs and arms felt like Jell-O, the blunette was a panting mess, slicked with salty sweat all over his body. But just as he was about to steal the orange ball – it was so close, he swore! – the taller one had sent it high into the sky and landed right into the loop.

"You're a hundred years too early to defeat me, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou seldom had a smug look on his face. No, that one was Aomine's trademark; that kind of pompous, bad boy curl on the lips supposed to belong to the _ganguro_. Sure, the redhead might held the holier-than-thou kind of expression but never did he ever radiated the badass sorts.

Slowly, Tetsuya could feel his senses sharpened and his skin turned hotter than the sun. The once pearly white cheeks turned rosy to scarlet and then to deeper shades of crimson once he found out how the smug curves of the redhead's lips had actually made him looked rather. . . attractive.

"You. . . You still lost in Winter Cup. . ." _Kami!_ Why was he stuttering?!

He just hoped the redhead wouldn't notice of the jumpy attitude, well for once, Tetsuya was praying to the gods. But Seijuurou, damn him and his Emperor eye, wasn't one to be fooled that easily and the shorter male swore he saw the arrogance air doubled even worse.

"Well, I might defeat you with this as well. . ."

 _RUN!_

One step backward, another step – three more! Unfortunately for the blunette, his jelly-like legs had betrayed him and he felt his weight becoming heavier before almost dropping completely to the floor. Still, the taller lad was quick to his feet and he took hold of Tetsuya, one arm around the slim waist with wariness etched on his visage. Once more, the little upward curl returned and he swooped down the blunette with a kiss.

"Caught you," the smile holding mischief never faltered.

Tetsuya swore that he was the only one to know about this side of the redhead.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Mozu : I was so sad when I was writing Love Me For Thirty Days so I just had to make this! Alright guys, this drabble is open to any suggestions! Go to japanese emoticon . me (remove the spacings) and pick me an emoticon and I shall make a short drab for it!**

 **Shameless advertising~!**

 **For those who enjoy reading angsty stuffs, please check out Love Me For Thirty Days!**

 **Those who wanted something like Eleanor and Park, a promising ending and improving relationship, read The Push And Pull Relationship!**

 **Those who love Edo settings and Shuuneki, please check out my friend, Deepper's** _ **Ivory**_ **!**

 **That's all for now! X for love, O for hate. And send in your ideas through the review box (cause if you PM me I might not read at all)**

 **-Mozu The Mochi**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you all haha :**

 **ShinseiShinwa**

 **Gly**

 **Jay Dawn**

* * *

 **Kaomoji Can't Express Our Love**

 **DRABBLE TWO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

（；¬＿¬)

 _That moment when Akashi teases Kuroko too much till the blunette gets pissed off later on, and that the blunette was trying his best to ignore the said emperor._

* * *

 _Kami._ Seijuurou was never in trouble in his life before. Never before had he to feel that sort of shame, never in his life. NEVER. And for the first time, he was kneeling – both knees down, apparently – to the other youth who had been sulking for hours in front of him.

Well, the shorter teen wasn't just sulking. It was more than a simple pout or frown marring on that adorable features of his; Tetsuya was seething, wisps of steam could actually be visible like that scenes in any cartoons. And he had his arms crossed, a body language that showed defensive mien and he wasn't going to listen to anything the redhead was about to say; not that he was saying anything for now.

"Tetsuya. . ." the captain pleaded, pathetically though. Inside, Tetsuya was trying best not to have a fit of laughter from being visibly released. "Tetsuya, listen to me for a while. . . Please?"

Tetsuya was still feigning ignorance. Whilst the redhead was screaming for attention, his body languages gave a harsh response of _"Nope. Not gonna happen."_ kind of meme often found in the Internet.

Apparently, the other team members had been noticing this. . . complication for a while now. Whilst Ryouta was giggling about how adorable they were, Shintarou was genuinely confused.

"What happened there?"

"Akashicchii is in trouble!" Ryouta couldn't help but giggle. He didn't know in the depths of Seijuurou's mind, he was plotting a murder for the blonde model later on.

"What did he do?" Shintarou kept on stealing glances from the duo, one sitting on a chair trying to look at the ceiling aimlessly and the other pouring all his effort (and sweat) to plead his beloved for forgiveness. It was kind of adorable but he wasn't one that was about to say it aloud.

That was when Satsuki stepped in, unlike the blonde she just chuckled lightly toward the scene. Of course, one reason was because she thought Tetsuya was being rather adorable like that. "Ah, apparently Akashi had been teasing him a lot. Tetchan got angry afterwards and then he kind of refused to talk to Akashi."

"O-Okay. . ."

All they could do was to indulge the rare sight, helplessly – or in other cases, enjoying the sight because both of them were really adorable, according to a certain blonde.

"If you stare for another second, I'm tripling your training schedule. . ." The redhead snarled threateningly, his mismatched eyes gave away whatever _adorableness_ had previously. The others squeaked away, leaving the two finally having their moments alone. Seijuurou proceeded to tend to the pouting blunette once more.

Yet, he found the said blunette glaring. He whipped away once more with a "Hm!", much to the other one's despair. "If you do that, I'm going to ignore you more. . ." he mumbled in return.

"How about I make it up for tonight?" the redhead huffed in defeat.

The question made Tetsuya twitched. At last, he gave a bit of his recently perked attention to the kneeling captain. "What is it?"

"You know. . ." the Akashi heir smirked in mischief, causing the other one to blush instead. Tetsuya tried to ignore him once again, but he couldn't help but to pry his eyes from his lover.

It was Tetsuya' turn again to huff. "You win!" The captain's smirk widened, becoming more Cheshire-like, no one other than Tetsuya had seen that kind of victorious smile plastered against his features.

"I'll make it worth it, tonight."

Tetsuya huffed, and stomped away to leave the redhead alone with his fantasies. But his face was spreading a wide sheet of crimson, and high in heat and even he couldn't stop himself from his own dreamy smiles.

He still couldn't ignore Seijuurou a hundred percent just yet.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Mozu : Short drabble! Yay! Huehuehue~**

 **X FOR LOVE, SUCKAS! O FOR HATERS!**

 **-Mozu The Mochi (2015)**


End file.
